Trading Places
by Silvestra
Summary: A short and sweet DonnieFrank fic.


Title: Trading Places  
Author: silvestra  
Fandom: Donnie Darko  
Pairing: Donnie/Frank (in the non-bunny form)  
Disclaimer: Not my characters. Really.

NOTE: Slightly Alternative Universe, meaning that the incident on Halloween Night never happened. Donnie and Gretchen are still together and Frank is alive, and everything is fine - I would think so.

Written as a Valentine's Day present for my friend, Riikka.

o0o0o

It was winter in Middlesex. But there was no snow; not that Donnie Darko wasn't used to it, though. But he would have liked to have snow. He would have liked to lie in the snow, making angels, or he would have liked to throw snowballs at the guys who were always picking on Cherita... Poor girl.

Donnie put his hands in his pockets and started walking to school. He wasn't wearing a jacket, even though it was cold. When he arrived at school, the tip of his nose was pink and he wiped his running nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Donnie", Gretchen said and placed a kiss on Donnie's cheek. Donnie smiled somehow sadly and put his arm around Gretchen's waist.

"I had forgotten about this whole thing", he muttered, being sorry that he didn't have any kind of gift to give to Gretchen, not even a card. But Gretchen just laughed and leaned closer to Donnie, being so incredibly warm that Donnie forgot that it was winter.

"I don't care about presents and cards", she said. "The only thing that matters is that you are right here where you are." Gretchen looked into Donnie's eyes. Then she took a handkerchief from her bag and gave it to Donnie, saying "watch out or you'll get a cold." Donnie wiped his nose in the handkerchief and put it to his pocket.

"Thank you, Gretchen", he said. "What are you doing after school today? I mean - my sister is having a party and she said that you are welcome..." Donnie's voice went lower and disappeared among all the noise that other students made. For a while Gretchen didn't say anything.

"Donnie - I'd love to, but I can't", she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later", Gretchen said. "Look, I - I have to go now", she said.

"Why?" Donnie asked. She looked at him and shook her head. "But -"

"Nevermind", she said quietly. "See you later, Donnie." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left.

"- but I really want you to come there", Donnie said to himself and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He shook his head and headed towards the classroom where his History lesson was held.

o0o0o

Donnie didn't see Gretchen again that day. He waited for her at the dog statue for an hour after school, but she never came there.

When Donnie came home, Elizabeth was already hanging Valentine's Day decorations. Her boyfriend, Frank, was helping her. Elizabeth stood on a chair and Frank gave her more decorations.

"Did you see your girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked immediately when she saw Donnie come in.

"I did, Elizabeth", Donnie said with a slightly bitter voice. "She's not coming." Elizabeth looked at Donnie briefly, then hung the last decoration and jumped off the chair. She wrapped her arms around Frank and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Too bad", she then said. "I'll be right back, I need to go change my clothes", Elizabeth said. She ran upstairs and disappeared to her room.

"So", Donnie said, "I take it you're coming to the party", he said to Frank.

"Yeah", Frank said. "Or more like dropping by. I have to babysit tonight", he said and made a face. Donnie grinned.

"Right... I'll see you there, then", Donnie said. Frank put his jacket on, observing Donnie as he did so. "Briefly, I mean", Donnie quickly corrected himself. Frank gave Donnie a lopsided grin. He took a few steps so he was very close to Donnie.

Before Donnie could say anything, Frank had pulled him close to himself and kissed him gently. And for some odd reason, Donnie didn't hesitate, he just kissed back. The kiss was quickly over, and then Frank squeezed Donnie's buttock in a friendly way.

"I am already looking forward to it, Donnie." Then he smiled, patted Donnie's shoulder and smiled. "Elizabeth, hurry up. I am leaving", he shouted, and not many seconds after it, Elizabeth ran downstairs.

"See you later, Donnie", Elizabeth said and gave Donnie a sisterly kiss.

"Stop that, Elizabeth", Donnie muttered, going slightly red. Elizabeth giggled, threw his arms around Frank and kissed him.

"Frank, since when have you been using Donnie's lip balm?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"Just, you know, borrowed it." Frank shrugged and put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Now let's go, beauty."

When Elizabeth and Frank left the house, Frank looked over his shoulder and winked his right eye at Donnie.


End file.
